Category talk:Damned Souls
So... care to explain why you felt it necessary to make a category I already made and change the quote etc etc? any real reason for this? hmm? Inferno Pendragon (talk) 03:00, May 26, 2015 (UTC) I felt this should plural like with the category Category:Noncorporeal. If you don't like it or if it's not right. Then I'll redo the whole thing & unmake the category with an "s". I'm sorry. I've not been here since my hands were tired from work last & I needed a break for a day or two. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:03, May 26, 2015 (UTC) it's not a big deal, just checking on the reasons.. which is fine by me.. the only thing that I disagreed with was the quote as Frollo's speech was kind of symbolic of his own soul being damned, in the end that's minor anyway. Inferno Pendragon (talk) 03:07, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Me too. It doesn't seem to add up. So that's why I go with the 2 certain quotes from Dante's Inferno & The Stand instead. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:42, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Qualifications So people understand clearly what is required for this: #Must of started life as a human (or mortal race) - if they were angels, demons or spirits they do not count. #Must be imprisoned / linked to a hell-realm (unlike ghosts, that wander between realms) #Even if they gain demonic powers they are still bond to hell in some fashion (normally the classic "dragged to hell upon defeat" type) #Can not be creatures that have "naturally"evolved in hell or similar realms (aka "true" demons). Inferno Pendragon (talk) 03:14, May 26, 2015 (UTC) This is excellent. Thanks, man. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:42, May 26, 2015 (UTC) For the sake of clarity, should not we made a distinct category for the Dragged off To Hell that are punished with damnation and the Soul Sellers that give their souls to demons for power? The two definitely overlapp but I feel that they are still distinct Balthus Dire (talk) 14:04, May 26, 2015 (UTC) they aren't that distinct as any soul that ends up in Hell (that is not already spiritual in nature) is by definition Damned.. those in this category are not warlocks, they all die.. even if they return they are bond to Hell and get dragged back to it upon defeat.. they are damned souls either way.. selling your soul still means you are damned to the same fate as those dragged off to Hell.. all the demonic power in the world doesn't change the fact they are mortal souls that are imprisoned in the Hell-Realms.. Inferno Pendragon (talk) 14:08, May 26, 2015 (UTC) New categories? When did people start adding new categories again? I thought that was banned.Joe Devaney (talk) 08:31, June 5, 2015 (UTC) It still is this was created by an admin: Inferno Pendragon (he's left a few days ago and may not return) to separate true demon and men turned into them or mortals who were dragged to hell.Jester of chaos (talk) 12:08, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. Btw, are 'Villains by Genre' categories still allowed? Because there's one new one I'd like to add.Joe Devaney (talk) 16:08, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't believe so on 'Villains by Genre'.Jester of chaos (talk) 16:15, June 5, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean?Joe Devaney (talk) 16:19, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I have am not sure if it's allowed or not but I think only categories on TV Shows, books video games etc. are allowed and that's if they meet the twenty page minimum requirements.Jester of chaos (talk) 16:28, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Same as Warlocks this category is not needed in the slightest, humans that gain demonic powers are simply Warlocks (if male) or Beldams (if female) - I suggest we delete this category Unseelie-Queen (talk) 20:51, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Actually no warlocks only gain power from Hell. This is for those who either become Demons (not simply some of or similar powers) or are dragged to Hell upon defeat they can seem similar or even to agree merge if a mortal practices it but in death become the real thing. But while somewhat similar in the source of power Warlocks only tap into Hell power wise but not bond to it as while these people are connected either in a physical sence of the inability fiction without its power or by their very soul.Jester of chaos (talk) 21:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC)